ornarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
There are five types of buildings in Orna that can be found while exploring or purchased by a player in the Dukedom tab. Open the Dukedom menu and select "Build Here", and lastly select the type of building you wish to build. Inns/Taverns cannot be built at this time. Purchased shops can be accessed by other players, but can also be set as private under the Options menu. When purchased, a building will spawn randomly within the player's view and can be moved to any other spot on the screen where another building does not exist. It will be named Name's Building. There is a limit to how many buildings can be placed within an area. Most buildings can be upgraded for gold. Upgrading a Building Shops, Bestiaries, and Keeps can be upgraded for gold and all follow this pricing model. To upgrade a shop, open it and select the Information tab. Shop Shops allow you to buy and sell items. They rotate a random stock of items, some of which become available as you level up and discover new gear. It is possible for shops to run out of limited stock items. A player can purchase a level 1 shop for 5,000 Orns and 25 wood, and then upgrade it with gold. You do not receive a commission from other player's purchases. The advantage of leveling a shop is an expanded inventory with higher tier items. Spawned shops are less likely to have higher tier items. Every shop sells Small HP and Mana potions and torches by default. When you have access to Large HP and Mana potions, those become available as well. Otherwise, any tier gear, items, or materials can be found. Some items can be found in stock but are unavailable to buy if they are a higher tier than you are. Blacksmith A Blacksmith upgrades gear for players. Upgrading costs different amounts of gear-specific materials, Orn, gold, and time based on its level. Upgrading an item increases its level and stats. Higher quality items cost more to upgrade. Each level after the first costs more to upgrade and gives a smaller bonus. Players can purchase a Blacksmith for 10,000 Orns, 50 wood, and 25 stone, and it can not be upgraded. Upgrading your Gear Bestiary The Bestiary sells pets which can passively aid you in battle. Pets come in different tiers and have different abilities. They must be purchased with Orn and, if with you at the time, are replaced and lost when you buy a new pet. Players can find Bestiaries while exploring or purchase a level 1 Bestiary for 5,000 Orns,100 wood, and 25 hide. Spawned Bestiaries are less likely to stock high tier pets. The best way to find tier 5 pets is to level a purchased Bestiary to level 5 or higher.https://www.reddit.com/r/OrnaRPG/comments/8myjiw/pets_like_yetis_and_dragons/dzulpcw If a Player purchases a Keep, they can store their purchased pets there to avoid losing them. Keep Keeps are new buildings that allow players to store their gold and pets, and they also provide a daily buff to increase monster attraction via. lighting the keep's brazier. They cost 10,000 Orns, 100 stone, and 100 wood to purchase, which allows you to store 2 pets, and each subsequent level adds two more pet slots. You may only build a keep in your origin town, and only the player that purchased the Keep can access it. Keeps also give 1% of the stored gold and 100 orns every 24 hours as their daily reward. Keep Upgrades Inn/Tavern The Inn/Tavern is a unique building in Orna. As of update 1.23.0, they can only be found in the wild. The Inn refills HP and Mana at a cost of 10 gold per missing point. The Tavern offers tips for nearby bosses and shrines at a cost of 1000 gold per "tip". References Category:Overworld